


I called your name with my last breath

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Modern AU, indirect attempt at suicide, reincarnation but not the usual one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU during unspecified war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain creates when I´m asleep. Yep, this was my dream yesterday. It´s just a preview, but I´ll write down the rest of it if you like it. It´s very depressing with homophobia, death and violence. Just what a normal young girl´s dreams look like. So tell me what you think!

 

Bombs, gunshots and people´s screams were the sounds that filled the air around him. Bilbo stood a few yards across from an enemy soldier, both pointing guns at each other. Few seconds passed and Bilbo lowered his gun. _Shoot, you idiot. Come on. Do it!_ _Please._ A whistling sound of a falling bomb interrupted his thoughts and in the next moment he was thrown in the air with pieces of the ground flying around him. The fall was hard, right on his back and Bilbo screamed from the excruciating pain from his left leg. _So that´s how I´m going to die. In a hole in the ground, slowly bleeding out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not what Bilbo expected to happen

 

It wasn’t the end. He felt someone picking him up and taking him away. It was the soldier from before. The one that should have been his death. He was finally able to see his face. His hair full of dirt and blood, some of it old and dry, but mixed with fresh new. He looked exactly like everyone did on the battlefield. Devastated. Ruined. But one thing was different. His eyes looked alive. They were wild and deep, filled with so much fury. Not hollow as he got so used to seeing. How could this man still have such a spark in one look when the world around him was collapsing.

The man put him gently on the ground and started tending to Bilbo’s wounded leg.

“What are you doing?“

“What do you think I’m doing, I’m saving your leg.“ He grumbled without looking at him. His voice was deep and smooth, so out of place. Nothing like the alcohol destroyed voices of his comrades.

“Why?“ Bilbo expected him to put a knife through his neck or something similar. They were enemies after all. So why would he… why didn’t he just let him die?

Bilbo didn’t receive an answer this time. The man finished wrapping his leg to stop the bleeding and urged him to stand up. He put Bilbo’s hand around his shoulders and together they started walking to the east, away from the death cries and falling bombs. Bilbo noticed that the man was trying to make them as invisible as possible by choosing the less frequent paths. What surprised him was that they weren’t heading to the enemy camp as he had expected, which was more to the south.

A dangerous thought crossed his mind that this man was one of the crazy ones he had heard of, who lost their minds, ran away and became a lot like cannibals. He slowly turned to look at him closely and noticed holes in his uniform, but not from gun shots. Those were there as well, but there were others, much bigger and looked like they were made deliberately. He looked closely at the placement of the holes and finally it clicked.

“You’re a deserter.“

Bilbo received a nasty glare for his remark, but surprisingly, it softened.

“I’m Thorin.“ Bilbo wasn’t expecting such a reply. He didn’t deny it then. Now, was that goot or not?

The man was still looking at him expectantly.

“Eh...I’m Bilbo.“

The silence which followed wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but there was something. They were walking slowly, their eyes searching the surroundings for any sign of danger. Beside the obvious, of course.

It took a good while before Thorin broke the silence again.

“You lowered your gun.“

Bilbo looked up at him quickly. Oh no. He remembered then and what’s more, decided to mention his pathetic attempt on ending his miserable excuse for a life.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.“

“Before the bomb fell. You were ready to shoot me and I you, but you decided not to. Why?“

Bilbo couldn’t hold the man’s gaze any longer.

“You’re wrong. I haven’t seen you before you…picked me up.“

Thorin nodded and looked away from him.

“If that’s what you want to believe.“ They resulted back to silence which was broken only by distant sounds of explosions.

Bilbo grew tired with each step, his vision was blurry and Thorin was more dragging him now than supporting his weight. The camp was so well hidden that Bilbo didn’t notice it until they were in it. He could hear voices and movement around him, but he was in too much pain to pay them mind. By the time Thorin lowered him on the old matress, he has lost consciousness.

 

Beautiful fan art by kurosmind

 

 


End file.
